dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Pilina
|manga debut = "Universe Survival! The Tournament of Power Begins!!" |anime debut = "The Time Has Come! To the Null Realm with the Universes on the Line!" |Race = Namekian |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 |Address = |Occupation = |Allegiance = Team Universe 6 |FamConnect = }} is a Namekian from Universe 6 and a member of Team Universe 6 in the Tournament of Power. Appearance Pilina is a large and muscular Namekian, similar to Lord Slug. He is considerably taller than his teammate Saonel. His skin is a pine green color instead of the normal green exhibited by Universe 7 Namekians. Pilina's outfit consists of a long, dark brown vest with a beige sash tied around the midsection, black underwear, white gloves, and brown boots. Personality In the anime, like his teammate Saonel, Pilina seems to be a dirty fighter at times, as shown when he and Saonel attempted to ambush an exhausted Goku. Following the loss of both Hit and Kefla (Caulifla and Kale fused), Pilina still remained driven as ever to win the tournament despite he and Saonel being the only remaining fighters for Team Universe 6. He appears to understand the responsibility he has as a tournament fighter and the expectations placed on him, as he states that he and Saonel fusing with other Namekians shows their resolution to survive. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' Universe Survival Saga When news of the impending Tournament of Power and its horrific nature came, Champa and Vados decided to recruit Namekians of their own. In the anime, once Universe 6's Planet Namek were told of the situation, many Namekians decided to merge their beings into their two strongest warriors, which were Pilina and Saonel. In the anime, During the struggle between Jiren, and Goku's Universe 7's Spirit Bomb, Pilina was seen clashing with Catopesra, while standing next to Saonel, who was fighting Viara. Later, Pilina and Saonel sneaked up behind a weakened Goku and attempted to launch a surprise attack on him, but the two were stopped by Piccolo and Gohan, who challenged them to a fair fight. Pilina squared off against Gohan and proved to be a formidable opponent for the half-Saiyan in his base form. Pilina later saved Saonel from potential elimination by breaking the ki blast from Piccolo that was carrying Saonel. During Kefla's rampage, the two were forced to disengage from the battle to avoid a random blast from the fused warrior. After assuring Champa they will win, Pilina and Saonel return to fight Gohan and Piccolo. Pilina confirms Piccolo's suspicions about how he and Saonel suddenly became so powerful. However, after fighting Gohan and Piccolo, Pilina and Saonel were both knocked off the arena. The two were chased down by Caulifla, who promised to beat them up if they lost, and were then erased by the Omni-Kings. Pilina is later revived with his universe when Android 17 uses the Super Dragon Balls to resurrect all of the universes that were erased. Power ;Manga and Anime Pilina, alongside Saonel, are the two strongest Namekians in Universe 6. In the anime, while fighting Gohan, Pilina was able to catch the young Saiyan off guard to knock him on the ground. However, this doesn't last long as Gohan was able to quickly turn the tides back in his and Piccolo's favor with a few well placed attacks and counters like knee dropping Pilina's arm clean off. After adjusting to the full strength of their fusion with the other Namekians, Saonel and Pilina proved a match for Ultimate Gohan. When fighting Piccolo, Pilana was completely unharmed by his Hellzone Grenade. Pilina was also able to take Piccolo's uncharged Special Beam Cannon without much damage. Pilina's mouth beam matched and even at points overpowered Gohan's Ultimate Kamehameha. However Piccolo's fully charged Special Beam Cannon was able to pierce the two Namekians, causing Pilina's beam to waver, and so they were knocked off the ring by the Kamehameha. In the manga, Saonel and Pilina together are able to fight Napapa. Later the two Namekians are easily blasted of the arena by Legendary Super Saiyan Kale. Techniques and Special Abilities *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy wave. *'Mouth Energy Wave' - An energy wave fired from the mouth. It can also home in on the opponent. Used in the anime only. In ''Dokkan Battle, Pirina can be seen charging it on his non-playable character card. **'Namekian Combo' - A team attack performed with Saonel where they rush attack the opponent and Saonel uses his Energy Blade to knock the opponent to the ground allowing Pilina to attack with his Mouth Energy Wave as a finisher. Saonel and Pilina's Super Attack in Dokkan Battle. *'Continuous Energy Bullets'- A combination of many energy waves, much more powerful than the average ki blasts, and fired at a very rapid rate. Used in the anime only. *'Demon Hand'- As a Namekian, Pirina's body and limbs are also extremely flexible. He can elongate their arms and legs at will. He uses this to hold Piccolo in place for Saonel to eliminate him however, but Gohan decapitates his arm, allowing Piccolo to break free from his grip.Used in the anime only. *'Regeneration' - As a Namekian, Pilina's rapid healing powers and regeneration capabilities allows him to regenerate any lost limb or damaged body part within moments. He uses this after Gohan Knee Drop's his arm clean off. With the accumulated energy from the Namekian race absorbed into him, Pilina possesses such vast reserves of stamina and ki, practically making his regenerative powers unlimited. Used in the anime only. *'Magic Materialization' - Should Pilina lose an arm, after regenerating it, he can materialize a new glove on his new hand. Used in the anime only. *'Namekian Fusion' - like many Namekians, Pilina has the ability to fuse with another Namekian to get stronger. Forms and transformations Fusion with Namekians In the anime, in anticipation of the Tournament of Power, Pilina assimilated several of the Universe 6 Namekians in order to greatly increase his power. However, it took some time for him to adjust and fully bring out the power. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' Pilina makes his debut as a playable character under the name Pirina alongside Saonel in Dokkan Battle. He also appears as a solo enemy character in certain events. Voice Actors *Japanese: Hisao Egawa *Funimation dub: Jarrod Greene *Portuguese: **Brazilian Portuguese dub: César Emilio **Portugal dub: TBA *Latin American Spanish dub: Raúl Solo *Polish dub: Mikołaj Klimek Battles ;Dragon Ball Super ;Anime *Pilina vs. Catopesra *Pilina and Saonel vs. Gohan (Base/Potential Unleashed) and Piccolo ;Manga *Pilina and Saonel vs. Napapa *Pilina and Saonel vs. Kale (Legendary Super Saiyan) Trivia *His name comes from , a type of mollusk. He and Saonel, like all Namekians other than King Piccolo and his children, possess names based on mollusks. Gallery References Site Navigation pl:Pirina Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 6 Characters Category:Males Category:Nameks Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Characters who have been Erased